Solitary Confinement
by Stay-Rossome-R5
Summary: "I'm not crazy! Just listen!". They never listened they just thought I was just another one of their mental patients. As much as I was wanting to leave. And love. I also wanted to kill everyone in sight. An R5 and Riker Lynch fanfic. Rating changed to T. If you don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

Confined (By Myself)

(a Riker Lynch and R5 fanfic)

Rated T for violence and teen themes. Don't like don't read!

Riker's POV

I never asked for this. It's not like I had the choice although people made it seem like I did. They didn't understand…they'll never understand. I was lying in my extremely uncomfortable bed when when the nurse came in. "Theirs someone here to see you" she said peeking into my cell

"send them in" I say slowly sitting up and fixing my hair slightly. Even though I was pretty much confined all day I still liked to look nice. No one came to visit often so there was no way I was sending this person away.

"Hey Riker" I heard someone say. I looked up.

"Oh hey Jaz" I said seeing my friend Jasmine at the door.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked

"Seriously?!" I answered sitting back down "do you think I'm ok?

"It's just a question" she said sitting down beside me

"I know" I said "but honestly I'm doing worse than I was before. It's getting harder and harder to fight it. And they said…if I don't get better within the next couple weeks…" I paused not wanting to continue

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. You know what I'm just getting tired of being here! I want to go home and live like we used to"

"You know that can't happen"

"And why can't it?"

"Because you haven't learned to control yourself!" She said

"But I can" I answered slightly frustrated that she wasn't supporting me on this.

"Riker, they think your crazy! They're not just going to let you go just because you ask nicely"

"I can change!" I said getting angry I stood up facing Jasmine "I can learn to control it! And then I can leave!"

"Riker, You've killed four people! As much as I want you to come back there's no way that you can…I'm sorry" she stood up and walked out fuming. I sat back down. Great I thought I just ruined that. She probably wouldn't come back for quite a while now. As I felt myself becoming angrier I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Of course. My eyes were blood red.

A/N: hey so I know what your thinking. Another story? Yes. I was reading another fanfiction on wattpad and I got inspired so ya. This chapter is pretty short but it's just the prologue so you can get the feel of what the story's about. I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer. 3+ Reviews for more! No exceptions! R&amp;R.


	2. 1

Solitary confinement

(a Riker Lynch and R5 fanfic)

A/N Okay so this is the legit first chapter enjoy!

Riker's POV

I never asked for this. It's not like I had the choice although people made it seem like I did. They didn't understand…they'll never understand...I'll never understand. I was lying in my extremely uncomfortable bed when when the nurse came in. "Theirs someone here to see you" she said peeking into my cell

"send them in" I say slowly sitting up and fixing my hair slightly. Even though I was pretty much confined all day I still liked to look nice. No one came to visit often so there was no way I was sending this person away. No matter who it was. I was so lonely.

"Hey Riker" I heard someone say. I looked up.

"Oh hey Jaz" I said sadly seeing my friend Jasmine at the door. This was the first time she had visited in months but I didn't expect her to... I was crazy as they say

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked

"Seriously?!" I answered sitting back down "do you think I'm ok?"

"It's just a question" she said sitting down beside me

"I know" I said "but honestly I'm doing worse than I was before. It's getting harder and harder to fight it. And they said…if I don't get better within the next couple weeks…" I paused not wanting to continue or to make her visit less than she already did

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. You know what I'm just getting tired of being here! I want to go home and live like we used to"

"You know that can't happen"

"And why can't it?"

"Because you haven't learned to control yourself!" She said

"But I can" I answered slightly frustrated that she wasn't supporting me on this. "It won't take that long and I'm changing!"

"Riker, they think your crazy! They're not just going to let you go just because you ask nicely"

"I can change!" I said getting angry I stood up facing Jasmine "I can learn to control it! And then I can leave!"

"Riker, You've killed four people! As much as I want you to come back there's no way that you can…maybe some day but not now…I'm sorry" she stood up and walked out fuming and shut the door which locked automatically. I sat back down. Great I thought I just ruined that. She probably wouldn't come back for quite a while now. As I felt myself becoming angrier I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Of course. My eyes were blood red.

"Riker it's time for your session" one of the nurses said unlocking my cell. Great I had to have a session when I was in this state. I hated these sessions they always asked the same questions hoping I would answer differently. This would definitely not go well. When I stood up the nurse grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't try anything.

"I'm not going to run" I said smugly

"And why do I not believe that?" She asked. It was true I had tried to leave multiple times but there was no use their was no way out that wasn't locked and guarded. I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I said entering the room where my psychiatrist was waiting

"Hello Riker" she said "please take a seat". I sat down in the chair across from her which was pretty uncomfortable but still better than my bed. "So I'm going to ask you some questions alright?" I nodded knowing they would be the same questions she asked every time. The same questions I always refused to answer. "What was your childhood like?" She asked. Not again I thought.

"I already answered this" I said

"Yes but I want a truthful answer"

"I am being truthful" I said "my childhood was amazing I had the best family anybody could ever ask for. They moved to California so I could pursue my dreams. They were amazing" she nodded probably still not believing me. Most of the people that were here had the worst childhoods. Not me. My family wasn't even part of the problem.

"Ok" she said "so is your family happy with what you've become?"

"Excuse me?" I said

"I just want to know what you think"

"Of course not" I said flatly

"Are you happy?" Well this one was new. Not.

"Of course" not I meant to say but the last word wouldn't come out. He was taking over me.

"Your happy?"

No "yes" I said

"Hm ok well tell me one word about how your feeling"

"Ready" I heard myself say

"And what does that mean?" I lunged at her and she screamed. I scratched deep into her skin and nearly did more but two security guards came in and grabbed me forcefully dragging me back to my cell. Well that went well.

I slumped down on my bed thinking about the day I had. It was better than most days. It would have been the best of Jaz hadn't disagreed and angered me and walked out on me. I was lost in thought when I heard voices outside my door. "I just don't think he's stable enough to be around other people" a female said

"What are you suggesting?" Another person, a male asked

"If he doesn't get better soon he'll have to be in confinement"

"We haven't done that in forever. It's said to be inhuman I don't even think we're allowed"

"Well James we'll be allowed just as long as we make sure they seem him as a threat to the well being of all the patients here".

James sighed "I guess your right but what will his family think?"

"Well…" her voice started growing faint and I heard them walking away.

They wanted to confine me even though I had done Nothing wrong. Well I guess I did but it wasn't me…it was him. He was controlling me and I just couldn't help it. The first time I killed someone was the worst experience of my entire life.

*Flashback*

"You excited?" Rydel asked when we were about to go onstage

"Felling a little sick actually" I said "and cold" I added sinking into the couch

"You'll be fine" she said pulling me off the couch and dragging me onstage.

The show went alright but I didn't have as much energy as I usually did and when it was time for meet and greets all I wanted to do was go home. The last girl that came in looked like she was a huge fan and she squealed like one too.

"Hi" she said hugging each and every one of us

"Hi" I said "what's your name"

"Keira" she said beaming

"Hi Keira" Rocky said smiling "you waited a long time for this didn't you? Being the last one and all"

"Yep" she squealed. She was starting to really get on my nerves. She kept going on and on and I was barely listening I just smiled and nodded like I'd been doing all night at that was the first time my mind was no longer mine. I started hearing voices in my head urging me to do things I didn't want to do and finally I had no control. I don't even know what happened next but the next thing I can remember Keira was in the ground and my entire family was standing around me shocked staring at me with the murder weapon in my hand.

*End Of Flashback*

I don't even know how I got out of it but I did somehow. The next day nobody even remembered a girl named Keira at all nobody remembered what I did except me. The voice kept coming back urging me to do more of its bidding but I fought it until it was getting to strong.

A/N I hope you like it! It's skittle strange but…oh well


End file.
